The InterDimensional Affair
by Rcx42
Summary: What happens when an inter-dimensional portal, a trio of geniuses, and a rocket come together in one big story? R&R to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**[AN my first crossover, enjoy!]**

_Disembodied Voice from Nowhere's POV_

_Retroville..._

"Alright gang, let's give this inter-dimensional portal another test run." Jimmy said. They were building an inter-dimensional portal, again. Only this time with a few upgrades.

"Cindy, pull the switch!"He said to his girlfriend, Cindy Vortex.

"Sure thing!"She said and eagerly pulled the switch. A gleaming portal of energy grew before their very eyes.

"Now let's see what our inter-dimensional friends are up to."Jimmy said peering through the telescope.

"Wait a moment, what's this? Fellow geniuses! Let's go meet them!"An with that he ran through the portal.

"Ah, what the heck? WHEEEEEE!"Said Sheen, one of Jimmy's friends.

"I'll go, I just want to see what inter-dimensional llamas look like."Said Carl, another one of Jimmy's friends.

Libby, Cindy's best friend, shrugged and ran into the portal.

"Well, I'm talking to no one, guess I'll go."Cindy said and she to ran into the portal.

_Meanwhile, in Danville..._

"Hey Ferb, do you think that somewhere in the galaxy, there are other geniuses that are lonely, and need a building assistant?"Phineas asked. His stepbrother and best friend Ferb nodded.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?"Asked Isabella as she walked through the gate.

"We're building a rocket to search for other inventors!"

"Cool, can I help?"She eagerly asked.

"Sure! Hey, where's-"

Hold it! We don't have time for a subplot, sorry.

"Okay."Phineas responded to my request.

Then they heard a noise behind them, like a high-energy inter-dimensional portal. They turned around to see five kids standing there.

"Hi, my name is Jimmy Neutron."Jimmy said holding out his hand for Phineas to shake.


	2. Chapter 2

**[AN The reason I wrote this story is because: A:I am obsessed with both Phineas and Ferb and Jimmy Neutron. And B:My brain will torture me if I don't write this story. Sorry if it's not that good, I'm sad cuz my favorite MMOG, LEGO Universe is closing on January 31st. TO THE CHAPTER!]**

Ferb usually noticed everything, mostly because he didn't talk much. That gave him a lot more time to notice those little things other people didn't. So you think he would have a logical explanation as to how five kids could just spontaneously appear. Right? Well if you thought that, you'd be wrong. Everything was normal, the gate was locked, nothing in the backyard except for them, then five kids come out nowhere. Some pretty strange things have happened this summer, but nothing as illogical as this. Okay, that giant ball of tin foil was pretty weird, and that time the roller rink turned into bread. Phineas hesitated to shake his hand, but he did anyways.

"Hi, I'm Phineas and this is my stepbrother Ferb, and my best friend Isabella."Phineas said gesturing towards Ferb and Isabella."Who are you guys, and not to be rude, but how did you get here?"

"Oh, well we were looking through my inter-dimensional portal and saw your blue prints. And to answer your first question, these are my friends, Carl, and Sheen. And this is my girlfriend Cindy and her best friend Libby."

"Inter-dimensional portal? You actually built one? Ferb and I have been trying to perfect it for weeks!"Phineas said and then showed him a half completed blueprint. "Every time we think we got it right it turns out that we overlooked the smallest detail that will make it utterly fail."

"Well I think I see what you're doing wrong, these wires will draw too much power from the main core."

"Well I know that, it's meant to do that because they will reroute with the generator and double the power output to the portal."This began an intricate conversation between the two about quantum physics.

They dispersed and mingled. Jimmy and Phineas had a stimulating conversation about the flow of energy throughout dimensions. Cindy, Libby and Isabella had a little girl talk. And Carl and Sheen annoyed Ferb with constant questions about if he talked at all.

"We were even in Paris once, the most romantic city in the world and all he could concentrate on was his bet with Buford!"Isabella said to a confused Cindy and Libby.

"Okay, two questions. A: Who's Buford? B: Who were you in Paris with and why did you care?"Cindy said making Isabella slightly angry at the phrase: "Why did you care?"

"Buford's the local bully who bet Phineas that he couldn't fly around the world in a day. And I was in Paris with Phineas and I care because I have a huge crush on him! You have to promise not to tell anyone!" Cindy and Libby looked at each other and nodded.

"Fine, we won't tell anyone."Libby said. Isabella smiled and ocntinued to talk about her failed romances with Phineas.

"Do you talk at all?"Sheen asked Ferb for the twelfth time . Ferb said nothing.

"Are you even a human?"Carl asked for the eleventh time. At this point Ferb was getting frustrated.

"Yes I talk! I am perfectly human! I am not a llama, I am not an alien, I am not a dolphin! I am perfectly human and have functioning vocal chords like you!"Carl and Sheen were shocked at this sudden out burst of words.

"So how did you and Jimmy become a couple?" Isabella asked out of minor jealousy that she had a boyfriend.

"Well, it's kind of a long story..."

**[AN I will not be updating from Tuesday the 22nd, to Saturday the 26th because I am going to my grandparents' house for thanks giving.]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[AN If I understand correctly, a one-shot is a one chappie story, and so on? P.S. The following chapter will be purely a flash back, if you are mad at me for not including anything from Mars, I couldn't choose a quote!]**

_Scene fades from backyard and shows Cindy and Jimmy walking out of his lab ._

"_Um, when our brains were floating in that thing, which was totally gross! Did you see a vision where we were walking through a country meadow and kissing?"Cindy asked._

"_Actually I do recall that."Jimmy said._

"_Well it wasn't my brain!"_

"_Well it wasn't mine either!"_

_Scene fades and we see Carl and Jimmy hiding from the Lima bean monster._

"_Brain blast!"Jimmy exclaimed."All I need to do is to get Carl to see something so ridiculous he has to know it's a dream! But what?"_

"_Master! I finished washing your brain, but I couldn't get the think stains out."Said Dream Cindy._

"_That's it!" Jimmy said. He then leaned forward and kissed dream Cindy._

"_Jimmy kissing Cindy?That wouldn't happen in a million years! This must be a dream."Said Dream Carl as he and Dream Cindy faded into nothingness._

_Scene fades and shows them stranded on the desert island, watching the sunset._

"_Um, I got you a present."Said Jimmy._

"_*Gasp* A present on a deserted island! But how?Oh, a mollusk, how charming."_

"_You're supposed to open it."_

_Cindy did as she was told and saw one of the most beautiful things that you could only find in nature. "*Gasp*A pearl! But Jimmy, how did you get this!"_

"_Simple, when you went to look for some food I decided to open a few oysters. A hundred and thirty seven actually."_

"_I love it."Cindy said as she laced her fingers in his. She leaned her head on his shoulder as the sun sank marking the night._

_Scene fades to outside the TV studio._

"_Come on guys, let's go home."Jimmy said. Then an idea popped into his overly sized head. He grabbed Cindy's hand, and gently kissed her. He broke the kiss and continued walking, leaving Cindy stunned. She quickly came to her senses and caught up with him. She grabbed his hand and they continued home._

_Flashback ends and we fade back to the real world._

"Lucky."Isabella said with a tone of jealously in her voice.

"Well Ms. Failed romance, Let's just see how many times you have had failed romance with Phineas."

"Well..."

_Scene fades and changes to Phineas and Ferb building the rollar coaster._

"_I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?"Isabella asked_

"_Kinda in the middle of something here."Phineas said with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice._

"_Oh, well I'll see you later then."Isabella said as she walked out, slightly dissapointed._

_Scene fades and shows Phineas and Ferb docking in the backyard in the rocket._

"_You guys were really brave out there."Isabella said_

"_Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself."Phineas said as he and Ferb exited the rocket._

"_Oh, thanks."She said, blushing. "So, would like to go to the Night of the Falling Stars Girls Choice Dance?"_

"_Sure! Ferb, how's our schedule look?"Ferb gave him a thumbs up."Okay, we'll be there."_

"_Both of you?"_

"_Yeah! Why don't you stop by and we can all walk over together."_

"_Oh, no prob."Isabella said with a quavering lip._

_Scene fades and shows them at the street fair._

"_So, we got everything sorted out now."Isabella said._

"_Yeah! Wanna catch that movie?"_

"_Oh Phineas!"Meanwhile, a satellite with glowing energy from the Combine-inator, fired its beam at a pair of inconvenient people._

"_Well Ferb, I guess I'll see you back at the-"He was cut off by him and Ferb being molecularly combined._

"_Oh. My. Gosh."Isabella said with a shocked and slightly disgusted look._

"_Hey! Does this mean we can all go now?"Phineas said_

"_Yes, yes it does."Ferb said._

_Scene fades back to the real world._

"Do you see all these times I've had a chance with Phineas but due to some circumstance, we can't seem to get any time just to ourselves!"

"Now don't you think it's a little unlikely they were molerularly combined?"Libby said.

"Okay gang, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to travel through dimensions!"Phineas said.

**[That was a long chapter! If I didn't get any quotes right, you have the perfect right to flame me, and since nobody likes getting flamed, just correct me nicely. WARNING next chapter will have a reference to the Doctor Who episode Rise of the Cybermen/Age of Steel. If you have seen those episodes you may get the joke, but it's not really not meant to be a joke, more of a reference.]**


End file.
